


【战山为王】桃色101

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm





	【战山为王】桃色101

本文设定101为男生选秀节目  
有路人x啵，无法接受请退出  
车速高，系好安全带再出发哦

———————————————————————

下了台，跟工作人员和各位艺人寒暄完，肖战皱着眉走回自己的休息室。  
这次是被创造101请来做嘉宾的，想到可以见到日思夜想的小男友，肖战立刻应下。可没成想，无论在台上还是台下，王一博都像刻意避着他一样，不同他说话，甚至连个眼神都不给。本来打算录制结束后找他算账，可一下台人就跑没了影，找也没找到。

  
往前走了一段，几声压抑的呻吟飘进了肖战的耳朵。寻着声音来到了一个没标名字的休息室门前。

  
“不可以....呜....你疯了！”

  
细听了两秒，肖战立刻踹开了门。

  
入眼，自己心心念念的狗崽崽正被那个预定C位的学员困在沙发上，双手被反绑到背后，裤子被褪下，挂在小腿上。那人蹲在地上强硬地按着王一博的膝盖将那两条长腿分得大开，埋首在光洁的大腿间，啃咬着内侧的软肉。

“滚出去。”  
肖战的声音冷到了极点。

  
这人是内定一位，实力一般，但家里背景好，节目组都得低头，为了王一博和自己，肖战不敢贸然动手，只能竭力压制着自己的怒火。

欺负到兴头上的张狂学员回过头，看着肖战阴冷的脸色怕了几分，许是考虑到自己的身高体型不占优势，那人站起来狠狠瞪了肖战一眼，留下一句：“你等着！” 就摔门离开了。

“战哥....”  
王一博也被肖战的脸色吓到，再加上还没从刚才的事情里缓过来，红着眼怯怯地唤了一句，声音都有些抖。

“王导师这是怎么了？被我打搅了好事不高兴了？”  
肖战还在为王一博故意躲自己生气。

“不....不是的。战哥，手好痛....”  
王一博动了动被勒出红痕的手，期望肖战赶紧帮他解开。  
然而肖战并没有如他所愿，反而上前把那虚挂在小腿上的裤子完全扯了下来，手伸进了小朋友的内裤里。

“王导师攀到高枝了吗？肯定是，不然怎么会这么着急和我撇清关系。刚才那位的关系网能带给你多少资源？”

“我没有！啊....别碰....”

“我不碰，别人就可以碰了？”

“不是....是他啊....强迫我”

“被强迫还能这么爽，那王老师可真是不简单。”  
肖战摸了摸被撩拨得动情的后穴，把沾在手指上的淫水一把塞进了王一博嘴里。

“唔....嗯....”

“好吃吗？王老师”

“肖战，我们....分手吧”  
被欺负狠了的王一博，终于把这句违心的话说了出来。

肖战没说话，把王一博翻了个身压在了沙发上。  
硬挺的肉棒抵着穴口，即将被后入的恐惧让王一博开始疯狂挣扎。  
肖战没有心软，锢住王一博的腰就闯了进去。

“啊....不....”

“不什么，王老师不是被人摸得很爽吗？难道不就是欠干？”

“好疼....停下...”  
王一博整个身子都无力地扑在沙发上，只有腰臀被肖战控制着高高翘起，被迫承欢。  
见王一博已经被搞得哭出来，肖战轻车熟路地撞向了内里的敏感处，霎时，疼痛里铺天盖地加入了快感。  
痛极爽极的感觉让王一博扭着身子想要逃离，却被肖战一把拉起变换成骑乘位。

  
“好深....顶到里面了....”  
王一博哀叫一声，肖战不管不顾地继续向上顶弄，同时掐着王一博的腰把人往下按。

“不....不行了，要射....”

“虽然王老师年轻些，但射多了还是不好，等我一起。”

被堵住顶端，精液回流的痛苦感受让王一博控制不住地蹬腿。

  
“要坏掉了....”

“还分不分手？”  
肖战惯会在情事里诱逼小朋友。

“是公司要....我没...我喜欢哥哥啊”

“说清楚！”

“战哥，肖战....我爱你...”

  
热液注入身体的同时，自己也被释放出来，王一博绷直的腰背终于放松下去，睁着朦胧的泪眼说了一句：“明天还有导师舞台” 便趴在肖战怀里不再动了。  
怒火消散，看着怀里半昏迷的小孩，肖战才意识到刚才自己是何等的混账。

————end


End file.
